Rise of the Jedi
by Starwarserthelegend
Summary: Following the story of a child on Tatooine, we venture into the galaxy with her on a quest to avenge the slaughter of her parents and bring true balance to the force. Follow her through her late teens into her adult life where she encounters many companions. The challenges she will have to overcome, and the sacrifice she has to make are all necessary to restore balance.
1. Prologue

**The story is set in the Star Wars universe, presuming that Luke Skywalker failed his mission in The Return of the Jedi and the Empire is still largely in control of the galaxy. It has been nearly one hundred and fifty years since the death of Darth Sidius, his death by Darth Vaders hand highly unexpected. Vader ruled for years until finally passing himself, his suit could not keep him alive in the end. The line of Sith's has continued in the past century and a half, leaving the Empire in the hands of a council consisting of seven Sith lords, branching out with many apprentices and schools. The Empire actively train and produce clones, Sith warriors and droids alike, expanding with ever great speed throughout the galaxy.**

Prologue:

"Jasmele, supper is ready!" it was heard from inside the house, Jasmele turned her head at the sound of her mother calling, a sound she was so used to that it almost automatically triggered her walk back to the house. She dropped her podracing toy in the sand and looked up towards the setting suns of Tatooine, it was a beautiful sight, but not to Jasmele, it only meant that bedtime was closer.

She entered the house and closed the door behind her, and the sound of howling canyon garmoks and dust devils disappeared behind her. Through the windows behind the kitchen she could see the lights of the city, she could see the lights of the ships docking at the far end of the outer suburbs. She noticed an unusually large ship, darker in colors and with an oddly shaped bridge, she didn't think much of it though, it happened from time to time.

She sighed as she lowered herself into the chair, looking around in the sand and mud house she had been raised in, she wondered if it would always be like this, rudely interrupted by the sound of her plate being placed in front of her. Jasmele's mother smiled as she walked around the table to her own seat. Her father entered from the other room, his face filthy from working under the pod presumably, an oily rag over his shoulder confirming her suspicion. She met him with a smile, she liked dad more than mom lately, but she did not really know why.

"Looks fantastic" he said with a hearty smile, lowering himself into his chair with a grunt. "Could you at least not wash yourself before eating?" the mother argued, a judgmental stare sent straight across the table. "Leave him alone" Jasmele insisted towards her mother, "He is the one working for this food and that roof" she pointed towards the sandrock ceiling. "When did you get so aggressive?" the mother asked, taking her spoon to the womba porridge.

"You're only twelve darling, don't bother yourself with finance and all that lot yet" the father said with a smile "I know you love pods, but we don't have enough money for that to be a realistic hobby" he took a bite out of his bread "Maybe in a few years if I can get a driver" he said, washing his bread down with a drink of water. "I can race!" Jasmele insisted, nearly sending a splatter of porridge towards the father with her violent spoon pointing. "No, no you can't Jasmele… You're twelve".

Jasmele let her spoon fall onto the table and with a sigh pushed the plate in towards the middle "I'm going to bed, you two won't listen to a word I say anyway" she rose and walked towards her room. "Jasmele, don' b-" the sentence was cut off as the door shut behind her, leaving her in the solitude of her small room.

Jasmele collapsed on her bed, sighing deeply as she pulled the covers over her, grumbling to herself in her frustration. She slipped into deep slumber after not too long, her dreams vast and expansive. She dreamt about podracing and building droids, owning her own shop and all the parts she could ever want, she drifted into slumber with a smirk on her face.

"We don't know what you're talking about!" a faint voice yelled from outside her door, "Listen, we are just villagers, nobody comes through here!" she heard another voice call. Shaking her head Jasmele threw the covers off from herself with a foot. Walking over to her door she mumbled to herself "They fight day and night". Lightly peeking through the narrow cracked door she could see figures pacing about the living room, she furrowed her brows and opened the door just enough for her to peak in.

She gasped heavily as her eyes adjusted to the lighting, her parents were sitting by the dinner table with five stormtroopers standing around them with blasters pointed towards their faces. "Tell us of Jardon-Soet's location and we won't be forced to take extreme measures" the commanding trooper said with a radio modified voice, coming out through his helmet, it sounded almost like a real person, but electrified slightly. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, but not a word left her mouth.

Her father sneaked a peak towards Jasmele's door every now and then, the fear visible as ever in his face. "Look we don't know who this Jardon-Soet is!" he insisted. The commanding trooper nodded towards the trooper to his right. The stormtrooper removed safety from his blaster and put his finger on the trigger, about to fire he aimed directly at the two. "No!" Jasmele yelled, forcing the door open with a violent thrust. The troopers knelt and pointed their weapons directly at her, all removing the safety and charging blasts. The commander called out "Hold your fire, it's a kid" he walked over towards Jasmele with his blaster down his side, extending a hand "No need to worry, come here" he said.

Jasmele was breathing heavily, she didn't know what to do, but before she got to speak the commander had taken her by the shoulder, and he was already pulling her outside. "Take them with us" he commanded and the troopers did as commanded. They got outside and the cold immediately hit Jasmele, her feet bare and rough against the sand. Straight ahead of them was a smaller ship, dark in coloring with the Empires mark along the hull. Her parents were lined up outside the front door, put down on their knees facing away from the four regular stormtroopers. The commander held Jasmele tightly, and even when she tried to run and scream as she saw her parents lowered, he held on tight.

Out from the ship emerged another figure, his body covered in dark robed and his face hidden by a loose hood, extending all the way down over his nose. He walked with hasty steps towards the commander. "701-B6, what is the status on your mission" he spoke with a calm and collected voice, although there was a hint of aggression. "We've not been able to extract any information from this area, sir" the commander spoke clear and loud. The hooded figure did not ponder long, he turned towards the kneeling and begging adults over on the ground by the house "Why haven't you killed them yet?" he asked. The commander pointed towards Jasmele "The kid was watching, sir".

The hooded figure looked over towards the troopers and Jasmeles parents and without hesitation muttered two words, cold as ice "Kill them" he said, immediately after that turning towards his ship, beginning to walk. The flashes and sounds of blasters going off echoed out through the neighbourhood, the blasts entering the back of the heads of her mother and father, sending their limp bodies into the sand. Jasmele had not processed the occurring events yet, she was trying to see what was happening, the blasters had disorientated her slightly, her vision was groggy. She roared as loudly as a twelve year old girl could, tears streaming down her face as she tried to rip herself from the commanders grip, but he did not release her. She cried and yelled, her words weren't understandable as it all melted together in a spew of hate and sobbing, the commander looking towards the hooded figure who was by now almost back at the ship.

"And the girl?" he asked, the figure turning around it spoke "Dispose of her". Jasmele did not fear the figure, she couldn't manage that at the time, the only thing her mind could manage was that she hated him, and she hated everyone. Her hand moved fast, with all the strength a twelve year old could produce she planted her fingers right in between the cracks of the commanders armor, her fingertips pounding against his privates in a jab. A mechanized grunt was heard as the trooper was sent to his knee, Jasmele ripped herself from his grip and took up a run towards the figure. She felt the tears that were now cold flying from her cheek as she ran towards the person, she did not know what to do when she arrived, but she knew what the result of it had to be.

The commander pulled his blaster from his belt and pointed it at the running girl, about to fire he was interrupted by a "No" coming from the figure, and his finger slowly left the trigger. As Jasmele was within a mere ten feet of the figure he extended a hand, putting her run to an end. Lifting her from the ground, stopping her dead in her tracks she emitted a strange sound, a mix between crying and yelling. Helpless she soared in front of the figure screaming and insulting him as well as she could manage. The figure emitted a laughter, fading into a chuckle he stepped closer, keeping her soaring in her place. "You have the heart of a warrior, child" he moved a gloved hand up towards his face, removing the hood. His face was pale, the area around his mouth and eyes greyed out to what appeared to be death skin, his lips were blue and chapped and his eyes yellow. His bloodshot stare did not frighten her, and as he smiled, showing his rotting yellow teeth, the need to kill him only grew inside of her. He was bald, not a single hair on his head, scars dominating the left side of his face, ranging from his jaw to the top of his head, one of his ears only half, it looked as if bitten off.

"It's a shame you're too old to receive training… It really is…" he muttered to himself "Do you know who I am?" she simply spit into his face, still fuming with rage. A slight glimpse of pure fury showed on the mans face as the spit collided with his cheek, but he collected himself soon enough. "I am Darth Trakuil, have you heard of my doings?" Jasmele did not respond, she kept struggling in his force hold. "Remember this day little girl, for it was your closest encounter with greatness" Jasmele cried, she was not truly paying attention or thinking about his words, she was devastated. "I could kill you… But the fun would be over… Oh no you are going to suffer a much worse fate" he muttered "You're going to live a peasants life, on a peasant planet, and you're going to remember me every day, and not going to be able to do anything about it" he said he releasing her onto the ground, sulking and weeping "Your life was over before it even started" he said, looking down at the weeping child with a facial expression ruled by disgust. With a swift flick of his wrist he sent Jasmele flying backwards into the house, and with a loud thump she collided with the sandrock wall, a loud crackle came from her shoulder as she collapsed into the sand.

She could barely see out of her eyes and the pain was overwhelming. One of the last things she saw was the figure turning around, signaling the troopers to follow. He walked up the ramp to the ship with slow and steady steps, pulling his hood up over his pale bald head. The ships thrusters roared and it lifted from the surface of the ground, and a faint and old voice was calling Jasmele, it was repeating itself, coming closer "Are you okay? Do you need help?", her eyes shutting as the world around her turned black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one – After all these years**

"Get up you lazy dung beetle!" were the words that ripped Jasmele from her dream straight into the warm morning heat. She had been dreaming about a handsome pilot that owned a large droid shop, nothing out of the ordinary. She twisted and twirled in her sheets, and with a low moan she managed to mutter "Not now grandma, I swear I'll take the trash out in five" she turned onto her side with a yawn. "You idiot this is race day!" the old voice complained from the foot of the bed, and with that Jasmele let out a yelp and leaped out of bed "Why didn't you tell me grandma!" she complained, running past the elderly woman towards the bathroom.

She rushed to the mirror to look at herself, and with a frustrated sigh she had her fears come to life. Her hair was extremely messy and she had drooled in it… Again. Over the years she had grown from a small snarky girl with almost boyish looks to a tall woman, her body had settled into a more mature shape than most women at her age, and she had gotten plenty attention around the village. Her face was warm and friendly, a pointy nose with barely visible freckles went well with her dark brown eyes, they were deep eyes, ones that you could easily loose yourself in, but they also had a hint of wisdom in them. Her hair was always a mess, wavy dark brown hair down to the middle of her back usually took the shapes of a bush after a night of good sleep. Her lips were full but narrow and her jawline strong for a female, but she was by definition pretty, at least to most men. Her bust was slightly larger than average, the average of tatooine anyway that is, and her body was athletic from the work she had done around workshops, her legs muscular and her behind firm.

Jasmele did not take too much notice to her own looks, she was not the slightest bit aware that she had good looks, but she was confident in whatever she did, and what she did best was racing. She moved her hand up towards her shoulder, feeling the metal plates under the fake skin she was shortly reminded of what happened on that night, he night where her life was changed forever. She combed her hair and made sure everything in the joint of her shoulder was working, she washed her face and stared at herself for a good minute before returning to her room. "What's the time?" she asked her grandmother "It's late as always" she grunted at Jasmele. She pulled the light fabric racing jacket from her chair and put an arm into the sleeve, pulling it over her skimpy looking tank top she zipped it all the way up, no need to wear a bra today, she did not have time. She slipped into her racing pants and boots before grapping her goggles and her backpack, and within the next two minutes she was out the door.

She was fit, fit from running to either the workshop or the stadium every single day. She passed through the busy streets with quick breathes as she increased her pace, and the fact that her racing hear was hot as an oven did not help. She could hear the announcer yelling as usual as she made it to the outside of the stadium, pushing her way through she leapt over the fence and onto the sandy lane with grunt. She made her way towards Jenni, Rovan and Milo, they were waiting by the pod just as expected. "Don't even –try- to excuse yourself" Jenni spoke as Jasmele came running. "I wasn't planning on it" she muttered before taking the helmet handed to her by Milo and slipping the goggles on before putting one hand on the hull of the pod, leaping into the seat.

"And here we have her! Jasmele the always late arrives, and we can begin the race! Clear the track and prepare the countdown! We have a hell of a show for you today folks" the voice roared over the speakers as the thousands of people eased into their seats far up on the ramps. Jasmele put the helmet between her feet, she never used it anyway. She flipped the switch and fired up the enginge… That sweet roar never really got old. "Three, two aaaand Go!" the announcer roared, and Jasmele was off.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two – Another Race**

Her fingers graced over the throttle as she squinted her eyes to see if anyone was in front of her. She looked behind her and truly enough she was far in front. This wasn't a hard race, a few newcomers wanted a shot at the title, whatever it's free credits. Jasmele released a smoke screen behind her and took a swift right in between two cliffs, moving her pod from horizontal to vertical she drove in between the cliffs to take a shortcut. She arrived at the finish line almost fifteen seconds before the runner up, and the cheer was something she had gotten so used to that she did not even take notice.

She drove over to the side of the finish line and got out of the seat, removing her goggles she smiled at Milo, Jenni and Rovan. "You guys don't even need to be here, I never crash" she pointed out, throwing her goggles to Milo. "It's more of a moral support thing" Rovan pointed out with a blank stare "You know… Friends being friends" he smiled at her. "Yeah yeah whatever" Jasmele said with a smirk, stretching she unzipped her racing jacket and put it on the hood of the pod.

"These racing are almost getting boring, it's hard to find challengers that can race" Jasmele said as they walked back through the workshops behind the stadium. "Yeah well it's good money for you and Beth" Milo pointed towards the credits in the palm of Jesmele. "I owe her my life, this is the least I can do" Jesmele waved the credits "Now let's hit the bar".

They sat down in a large booth next to a holocom, "Ancient Jedi Order artifacts discovered in the rubble of Coruscant, insert ten credits for full story" the voice called out towards them. Jesmele swept a card over the data collector and Milo immediately sighed "Why do you always fall for this crap? It's literally only a way of stealing your money" he said "It's my money Milo, and it's interesting, relax" Jesmele said easing into the booth with a smile.

"It would appear from the recordings found that the Jedi; Obi-Wan Kenobi, whom was also the master of Darth Vader, formerly known as Anakin Skywalker, was the man to release a warning signal to the remaining Jedi to stay away from the purge. Naturally all memorabilia of his existence will be locked away for his apparent crimes towards the Empire, and his relatives are all in custody, another great find for the Empire"

The transmission ended.

"See? That's such crap, they get hung up on these old tales that don't even make any sense and then censor everything that has to do with anything, these broadcasts are lies and the emp-" he was interrupted by Jesmele putting a hand on his mouth, Milo looked wide eyed at her but shortly after shifted his gaze towards the stormtroopers that had just entered the bar, "Watch your mouth" she hissed at him. The party looked down into the table and mumbled at each other as the troopers moved through the bar, disappearing from sight before too long. "I think I'm going to take the cruiser for a spin out in the canyons…" Jasmele sighed standing from the booth a bit uncomfortable at the stormtroopers presence. "Alright, we'll catch you later Jes!" Jenni said as Jesmelle walked out the door.

Pacing through the street she held her head low, more present in her memories than at that moment. Bumping into people she had to excuse herself as she felt a tear in the side of her eye, she increased her steps and hurried home. Entering the blastdoor she locked it with the code behind her, throwing the credits and her bag on the table.

She walked through the house and with each step undressed further, a trail of clothing following towards the bathroom. She was naked when she got to the bath, turning towards the mirror she had earlier used she looked into her own eyes before looking downwards, then up again. She was strangely mellow as she turned to start the hot water, and she didn't even flinch as she stuck a finger under the running water, and it was scolding hot.

She lowered her body into the water, the clear soon turning slightly grey as the smudge from her body started washing of. She ran her fingers through her hair and leaned back, wiggling her toes in the hot water. Remembering that fateful night was all she ever did when she was alone. She did not remember the face of her parents fully, she had trouble picturing them without an actual picture, and it made her sad. What completely ruined her though was the fact that she could remember every single detail in the Sith's face, down the the very last wrinkle.

She exhaled deeply, imagining her parents alive today, but her thoughts were distorted by flashes of her gutting the Sith, repeatedly stabbing or choking him. It was a strange mix between happiness and rage that she had when envisioning his face, and especially when she pictured murdering him.

She reached out for the book by the tub, the one she had been reading for a good half a year now, it was to say the least fascinating to her. "The Jedi Order; A saga of days past" she opened the book, skipping to page 3294, running her finger down the page till she found her mark and she started to read "Master Yoda, one of the most well known…."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – A stranger**

Jesmele had dried of rather fast, the evening sun still almost boiling if you stayed out too long. Her hair was wild and an annoyance just after a bath, something she could never get used to. She led her hands up towards the back of her head, tying her hair into a ponytail, watching over the landing docks of the city, just like when she was a child. Slipping into warmer clothing she gathered her belongings, zipping her jacket up, a strand of hair getting stuck in the zipper, and she did little to not swear when trying to get it out.

She moved a hand down into her backpack to check for her one-handed blaster, and truly enough it was there. She retrieved the blaster and strapped it to her belt before slipping her feet into her boots, only then to pull a scarf up over her mouth. "I'm heading into the canyon grandma, don't let dinner get cold over me" she gave her a kiss on the forehead before heading for the garage.

She swung her leg over the cruiser bike and adjusted her scarf, covering all the way up to just under her eyes. She upped the throttle and the engine roared under her backside. The initial acceleration made locks of her hair soar wildly behind her as she made a left out of the small neighborhood. She felt the sand scrape against the tip of her boots, a habit that had caused her to crash more than once, but she couldn't help it. She looked towards the horizon and truly enough the suns were setting, perhaps it wasn't the best time to ride out, but she felt like she had no choice.

She took a turn up towards the sandy cliffs that overlooked the entire city, speeding up the small pathways with little to no room for slip ups. She looked out over the dim lights, one by one turning of as the time for bed came to most citizens. She turned the cruiser around and speeded out towards the desert, usually around these parts she could find scrap metal or even droid parts left behind by salvaging transports or perhaps even wrecked pods. She blasted across the sands with almost two hundred miles and hour, riding the dunes of sand as if surfing a wave.

She had been zig zagging through wrecks for about an hour before the sun had completely set, and she had to set her goggles to nightvision. Looking around she decided that she was well over with this patrol and the outcome was fine, looking through her bags she felt up the numerous control panels she had gathered and that single power supply to some kind of K-71 model that she had never heard of before.

She turned the cruiser back to where she came from… But where exactly was that? She thought for a while before nodding to herself and taking off into a direction. The sands were wildly blowing around her cruiser as she passed through the dessert with great pace. Suddenly a loud clunk was heard as the underbelly of the cruiser crashed against a large rock hidden under the dunes of sand, knocking the hull in two and splitting the screen right down the middle, the cruiser was obliterated and Jasmele was thrown twenty feet into the air. Gasping and waving her arms wildly as she got to mutter "No, n-" and with that her flight ended, crashing into the dunes she could feel the metal holding her shoulder in place break, and as she rolled down the dune, she felt consciousness escape her.

She couldn't see out of her eyes, but she could feel the warm blood dripping from her forehead, the pain in her shoulder and torso in general was unbearable. Coughing she tried to sit up but without result. She cried out and wept as her shoulder flashed with pain. She could feel consciousness escape her once more, but a voice was heard along with hasty footsteps across the sands "Are you okay? What's your name? What happened" she thought it was grandma for a short second, just like that night where the empire had raided her home, but not able to open her mouth or even emit a willing sound she passed out into the sands once more, the night around her cold and dark.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Safe and Sound?**

Her head was pounding, the pain was immense, but for some reason she didn't care. She could feel every grain of sand stuck to her lips, every drop of dried blood on her face. She gasped and opened her eyes, trying to lift her torso from the ground she coughed and a sharp pain brought her back onto her back. She hadn't noticed the person sitting right next to her, her vision was groggy and she was in a daze. She started getting to her senses and noticed she had bandage and cloth wrapped around her head, tightly tied in the back. Jasmele felt the heat on her bare skin, opening her eyes to look down she noticed that someone had removed her jacket and tank top, only leaving a thick band aid around her bust to cover her breasts. Her shoulder was bandaged and fixed up with several pieces of soaked cloth, soaked in what appeared to be blood.

Jasmele looked around and out of the narrow slits that were her eyes she could see a dark figure above her, kneeling next to her. It appeared that there was some sort of ceiling above her, but the sand was still underneath her. A voice called "Relax, I am your friend" it was a mans voice, a deep and gentle one. Jasmele struggled to move her body, but the pain was too big to even attempt to move. A gloved hand reached her forehead and gently guided her back on what she now noticed was actually some sort of pillow.

"You are safe here, the sandstorm is raging on outside of my tent, we will be on the move shortly" the man coughed slight, pulling his scarf up over his mouth "I barely got you inside before the storm hit, now rest I will bring you to safety" and with those words he turned towards the remaining space in the absolutely tiny tent. The rest of the tent was filled with a few backpacks and what appeared to be the backside of a cruiser, the rest of it outside the tent, and it was not hers.

A bit outraged that he had unclothed her completely and simply moved her into his tent, she managed a slight grunt before muttering "How can I…" She took a deep breath coughing slightly "How can I trust you?" The man turned towards her again and moved the scarf down, revealing a faint smile on his face "You really can't" he turned back towards his cruiser, leaving Jasmele to slip back into unconsciousness.

Everything felt like it had been a horrible dream, that was until the pain in her shoulder reminded her of the event. She opened her eyes to mere cracks and tried to look around, the sunlight was blinding at first, but she slowly opened her eyes more and more, looking around what appeared to be a room. She was laying on a booth, a window above her appeared to be facing the sky, and it wasn't nighttime anymore, it was day. She narrowed her eyes and grit her teeth as she sat up, a sharp pain running down her spine and into her shoulder. She looked around the small room, and thought to herself "Metal walls, metal floor, metal ceiling… Metal doors" it came together and she looked at the wire running up and down the walls next to the booth before nodding once more "A ship".

The blast door on the other side of the room was closed off, with the marking K-12 in big red letters. She reached a hand down for her blaster at the side of her hip and only then noticed that she was barely clothed… Once again. Only wearing her tank top and her underwear she looked down her body. Her legs were bruised, her stomach had a cut along it and her arm was in a sling, she must've taken a bad fall, perhaps the worst she had experienced yet. She took a hand to her face and felt a cut going through her eyebrows, upon touching it she had to grit her teeth, coping with the sharp burst of pain. She could barely walk she found out fast as she got onto her feet gently, staggering around in the little room, which was quite empty.

She looked around for her backpack, but nothing but a glass of water and a piece of bread was to be found, not a single trace of anything but that. She hesitantly slurped the water down, she didn't care if it was poisoned, if they wanted her dead she would've been dead. She didn't touch the bread though, the dessert was dry enough already she thought. Taking the glass into her hand she walked over next to the blast door, raising the glass with her unharmed arm and waited, this was it… She was going to go out fighting.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – Destination unknown**

A loud *Chrrr* was heard throughout the ship as the speakers came on, "Uhm… You know we can see you right?" Jasmele looked around, only then noticing a camera in the corner of her room. Jasmele sighed and put the glass back onto the table and crossed her arms looking up at the camera "Who are you? Where am i?" she almost yelled at the camera, and with no response, the dark lens simply stared at her for another thirty seconds before the sound of a blast door opening behind her made her almost jump. A tall man dressed in a half leather half cloth robe was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed and his legs apart. His head was bald, his skin black as coal and his nose wide. His eyes were friendly pearls of warmth, but they did not emit that vibe right at that time, and the fact that he was kissing his teeth only made Jasmele more nervous.

"Do you remember me?" he spoke in a deep and gentle voice, "I saved you from the sandstorm and retrieved you from your crashsite" he spoke again, taking a step closer Jasmele took a step back. "Don't be afraid, I am not going to harm you, Jasmele…". Jasmele gasped and stuttered "H-… How do you know my name?" raising a brow at the mysterious man. "It was on your backpack" he said with a warm smile. "Oh…" Jasmele said, returning to her cross armed angry posture, "Well I demand to know why you took me here, and…" She looked down her skimpy clothing "Was this really necessary?" she sighed and continued "Anyway I want to move out as fast as I c-" the man lifted a hand to stop her talk "Those words are not meant for me, Jasmele, I am not in charge of this ship you see" he said.

Jasmele was getting annoyed with this man, she was not very patient with these kind of people "Well then –get- the person I need to speak to you oaf", at that the man tilted his head and sighed deeply "You know… I don't appreciate being called names, and I sure do not appreciate ungrateful brats like yourself… I saved your life and your dignity, perhaps you should thank me" he said, and before she could speak he followed up with "But that will be later… I feel you need a time-out to think about things" and with that the blast door slammed shut so fast that Jasmele felt a strand of hair move slightly along her cheek. She took to her shoulder, it was painful, not something she could ignore. "Well he is right" she thought to herself "At least from what I know" she thought to herself, the uneasy feeling now filling her completely, was she ever going to leave this ship safely?

Mawa sighed as he walked away from the closed blast door, he shook his head as he took hasty steps towards the cock-pit. "This one isn't going to be easy to sell Qurja" he said to the Twi'lek in the pilots seat. "Well she doesn't have much use to me then does she?" the deep and angry voice answered. Qurja turned around revealing a mellow facial expression "I'm not going to let her go, and you know that Mawa… She is going to have to die". Mawa sighed before raising his hands suggestively "Alright, I have an idea.. Give me another shot and we'll see where it takes us" Qurja simply nodded and turned in his seat, peering out over the dunes from the cock-pit. As Mawa moved back towards Jasmele's cell he heard the screams coming from the sectors below them, perhaps a fight between S-23 and S-24 again, or maybe just S-19 being a moron as he always is. He made his way to Jasmeles cell and entered the code, stepping inside with a wide smile on his face.

Jesmele turned as she heard the blast doors open, not used to the sound it made her jump slightly every single time. "We will be flying back to your housing area within the hour Jasmele, sit back and relax and you'll hopefully experience no more trouble". Jasmele smiled and nodded at Mawa "My things will all be delivered, yes?" Mawa nodded "Of course, now rest" he exited the cell, taking the short walk back to the cock-pit. Knowing he was about to lie he took a deep breath and patted his jacket down from dust before entering the cock-pit. "She'll comply, prepare for take off", Qurja squinted his eyes at Mawa "Just like that?" and with that Mawa took the co-pilot seat with a heavy sigh "Yes, Qurja.. Just like that…" he pushed a few buttons, checking the landing gear before turning to his partner again "It's like you forget that I am a professional sometimes.." Qurja smiled "Whatever you say, Mawa… As long as they sell when it comes down to business" and with that the thrusters roared as they slowly took off from the barren dessert.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Rattle your cages**

The sound of the ship taking off came first as a relief to Jesmele, but within the first minute of it simply ascending she started breathing heavily. "No, no, no" she mumbled to herself watching out of the panel facing towards the sky. As the darkness that was space drew closer a panic hit Jasmele, not only had she never been off Tatooine, but she was being kidnapped by criminals. "Shit!" she yelled out, kicking the booth that she had awoken on, a bad move really, and she was immediately reminded by the pain returning with a vengeance in her shoulder.

She turned towards the table and grabbed the glass, hurling it towards the camera with a grunt. Shattering against the camera the glass had done its job, the lens was completely broken, nobody would be seeing out of that any time soon.

She expected the blast door to slam open and the dark man to return at once, but nothing happened, only silence. She leaned her head back onto the cold wall and sighed deeply. Of all the trouble she had gotten herself into over the years this one had by far taken the cake, there was no grandma around to sweettalk, no Milo to muscle and no Jessi to seduce, she was alone.

Qurja grunted as they entered hyperspeed, leaving his panel he muttered to Mawa "Watch the cock-pit will you? I am going to get some rest" he walked over to the doorway of the cock-pit before turning to ask "How long before we land?" Mawa turned his head shortly "We should be landing on Livan 8 in t-minus eight hours" Qurja responded with a nod before disappearing in the corridor.

Mawa clicked on the system, then on the planet "Livan 8". A robotic voice started reading from the info tab "Livan 8, a smugglers planet usually out of the public eye, specializing in slave trading, arms trading and illegal contraband" Mawa sighed and said "Yeah, yeah whatever, what about Empire influence?" the voice took a few seconds before responding "The Empire currently have minimalistic influence in the system, there is an exact number of sixty nine cartels and five rebel organizations spread out over the system, with an approximate danger level of 1.8 out of 5". Mawa nodded and clicked "Exit" on the user interface before leaving his seat "Autopilot" he said before walking towards the exit, and a voice responded "Autopilot enabled".

Some of the slaves had gone to sleep, judging from the screaming anyway. He yawned as he felt the doings of the day starting to make their mark, stretching he felt the need for sleep. He walked past Jesmele's cell and stopped, peeking in through the hole he could see her resting comfortably on the booth ,eating the food delivered by the serving droid, wrapped in the blankets also provided. He entered the code and walked in with a smile "Don't be angry, there is nothing you can do about your situation, resistance is futile".

Jesmele smiled at Mawa as he entered "I am aware… Your Twi'lek friend briefed me as he walked past my cell, I am informed fully". Mawa nodded, a bit surprised , but he wasn't going to let it show. Jesmele swung her legs over the booth, letting her plate rest there, she took short and direct steps towards Mawa before asking with a dumb grin "So I'm like your prisoner now?" she giggled. Mawa nodded "So to speak, and you will be treated accordingly Jesmele, don't try anything stupid. Jesmele shook her head "I won't" out of the corner of her eye she spotted the blaster hanging from Mawa's blaster belt, "Swell" she thought to herself.

Jesmele walked over towards the booth, only dressed in underwear and a tanktop Mawa could not help but to admire her aesthetics, but it was all with her back turned towards him. Jesmele bent over, picking up the blanket that had slipped onto the floor as she rose earlier. Mawa felt a drop of sweat trickle down his back, he hadn't had any in months and this "Jesmele" was not bad, not bad at all. Jesmele got onto the booth and pulled the blanket over her, she looked at Mawa with a smirk. Mawa took a few steps over towards Jasmele and muttered "You know I am terribly sorry about this, right?" Jasmele didn't respond, she appeared to not even be listening, she was smiling like a dumbfounded child. "You're going to have to turn around, I don't sleep with clothing on". Mawa awkwardly muttered "O-… Okay" and turned around. He felt his back get even more sweaty, and he found himself hoping Jasmele did not notice for some reason. A tank top and a pair of underwear flew over his shoulder, landing in front of him "Alright I am leaving then" Mawa muttered.

Jasmele sighed "Well that's a shame really, it's going to be terribly boring" Mawa turned with a perked brow, finding Jesmele under the covers with a smile "I feel we could've made the best of this unlikely friendship" Mawa could feel a tingle in his member, this wasn't supposed to happen. Mawa looked up towards the camera, it had to be turned o- it was broken It appeared, perfect.

Mawa took a few steps over to the booth "I think I can find a way of entertaining you" he said with a smile. Jasmele knew she had to do this perfectly, at any cost. "Oh really? You think you can measure up?" Jasmele sat up, the covers falling from her chest, exposing her to Mawa. Jasmele could see the outline of his member running down his leg, he was really hung she thought to herself, but snapped out of it. She extended her hands, she wanted to pull his blaster on him, whilst he was out of focus, but he unbuckled his belt and threw it a foot or two behind him, damn it.

Jasmele understood what she had to do, but was not looking forward to it. As Mawa pulled his pants down what can only be described as a hose fell out between his legs, very long and very thick and throbbing in front of her face. Jesmele could feel sweat down her back, she was so nervous, but this was her chance. She took her lips to his member and slipped It as far into her mouth as it would go, tightening her lips around the unnaturally thick member. Mawa was moaning, his eyes were closed and he was lightly thrusting against her, the tip entering her throat. Jasmele gagged and the fact that he cared so little for her, whilst she was trying to murder him, made her even more mad. She sent a fist straight into the testicles of Mawa, his scream so loud that it had to wake everyone in the ship. Mawa fell on his back, holding both hands on his privates, crying and cursing Jasmele. Jasmele threw herself towards his blaster belt, removing the safety and firing four shots within seconds. Smoke rose from the corpse of the man, filling the room with a nasty smell.

Jasmele had to be quick, they must've heard the shots. She flew around the room, collecting her underwear, and then slipped into the clothing that had formerly been Mawa's, it had a few holes in it but it would have to make do. She checked her blasters capacity and loaded another clip into it, turning towards the blast door. She pointed the blaster at the panel and fired a few rounds the blast door flying open, it was show time.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – The Escape**

Jasmele stuck her head out into the corridor, aiming left, then right. The ship was dark with the exception of a few lamps in the top of the metal corridors. Silence was absolute as of the moment, strange she thought. She crouched out and held her blaster out in front of her. Jasmele felt her heart pound viciously as she made her way towards the right of her room, and just as she reached a corner, a loud beeping noise started echoing throughout the corridors, a red light blinking form the top of the corridors. "Damn" she muttered as she checked the corner, advancing through the next corridor, ready to face danger.

A drop of sweat running down her forehead annoyed her, but she wasn't about move a hand form her blaster just to wipe it off. She looked up at writing on the wall "Cock-pit ahead, cells right and escape pods left" she made a decision, she was going to navigate the ship by her own hand. Just as she opened the door to the cock-pit she heard thumps of people running behind her, and two guards rounded the corner. She fired three shots, the first missing but the two following winged both guards, sending their limp bodies to the ground. She felt shock take over, she hadn't killed people before, but the adrenaline and her will to live drove her.

Entering the cock-pit she looked behind her, it was clear. She looked out past the massive glass windows and truly enough the hyper drive had stopped, they were now flying at regular speeds inside an unknown solar system. She commanded "Give me all the information you have on this system" the screen lit up and a voice answered "The Duba system offers only one planet, Livan 8, along with numerous asteroid belts and five moons" a screen popped up "Would you like to know more about the system before we land?" Jasmele squinted her eyes and said "Take me back to Tatooine" the computer answered "Negative, the codes and course is set for this system, enter the system code for Tatooine and enter the password".

Jasmele had to think fast, she was not getting anywhere here. "Give me all the information about this ship" the computer responded "The diver, a large cargo ship built for quick landing and quick take off, therefor the name diver. Often used by criminals or slave traders this vessel is a primary target for Empire check ups, there are a total of one million eight hundred and five thousand systems where this vessel is illegal. It has a length of four hundred and sixty feet, and it-" Jasmele interrupted "Stop, and prepare the escape pods for launch, lock all doors not between the cockpit and the escape pods" the voice answered "Affirmative".

She turned only to find three more guards making their way into the corridor, about ninety feet from her. Jasmele took the round object from Mawa's jacket and nodded. She didn't know what it was, but it looked like a grenade, so she twisted the top and hauled it down the corridor, letting it roll along the floor. A loud bang was heard and she jumped out into the doorway, firing wildly at the guards. Only one of the guards were standing as she came out of cover, but he fired from a fully automatic blaster, sending fifteen blasts her way before she hit him in the mouth. She looked down and noticed the flaps of her robe had been scorched and destroyed by a blaster shot, phew. She ran down past the bodies, and a guilt washed over her, soon to disappear as she heard more voices coming from her cell block. She took the other way, running towards the escape pods.

She had arrived at the escape pod corridor, about a dozen openings into different pods were at each side, she chose and entered the bed room sized pod. She closed the blast door behind her, entering a command into the console panel, directing the pod towards the closest planet; she then turned towards the blast door and got down on her stomach, aiming her blaster at it.

The sound of fully automatic blasters going off were faintly heard from outside the door, though from the inside of the door there was no indication that people were trying to enter. A sharp sound of gas escaping a vent echoed out in the pod, and she felt it move. Leaving dock it was a slow start, directing itself towards the planet Livan 8 it had not taken off yet, but it was turning so that Jasmele could see towards the ship. It was a very large ship, at least to her and it was camouflaged with dark colors, fitting the emptiness of space nicely. As she heard the thrusters roar she noticed the eleven other pods starting to turn, it appeared as if others were escaping as well, or perhaps she was being followed.

"Estimate time till landing, fourteen minutes" a voice sounded out in the cabin and she got a chance to breathe. Putting her blaster on a table she laid back on the small leathery couch that was cornered by the door. Suddenly she remembered what exactly she had done to obtain the blasters and her gear, and a sickening guilt and disgust washed over her, she almost threw up, spitting into a trash bin, coughing. She was catching her breath, shivering slightly at her doings. Sweat was forming on her back, and these loose smelly rags did not help with her situation, she needed new clothing.

Getting down on the floor she looked under the couch and truly enough, two boxes were there. She pulled the first box out and clicked the grey button on the side, two metal plates gliding away from the top, revealing the contents to her. A soft wooly shirt and pants were folded neatly, and pure joy washed over her. As she lifted the clothing she noticed socks, underwear and gloves, it was for men, but it would do. The sweater was too large for her by a mile, but her thighs and behind fit neatly into the pants, even though they were ten inches too long. After a long of folding and readjusting she was satisfied with her new look, almost looking a regular citizen of one of the larger city planets, at least from what she had read.

She pulled the second box out and opened it. A flashlight and water, a few pieces of vitamin bread, meant to last for weeks in space. She scrambled through the box and found a box of credits, roughly five hundred in there, enough to live off for a few weeks. She stacked everything she could into a backpack and cut the robes from Mawa into a smaller coat, ugly but warm. Hiding her blaster under the robes she took a deep breath and looked out of the window, the planet was a city planet exclusively, the lights already visible from space. She sat down in a chair with a deep breath, gathering her thoughts she briefly thought about how far she was from home, and the thought of grandma and her friends nearly brought a tear to her eye, interrupted by a voice "Entering orbit".


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – Livan 8**

A strong pull directed her pod towards a certain location on the planet, the planet didn't seem like it would have Empire troopers all over it, but maybe. As she got closer she could see just how vast the city was, it looked like any of the larger city planets, but slightly out of shape though. She looked out window, tall buildings and massive stadiums were to be seen everywhere, a loud noise beeped inside the cabin and a face emerged on the console panel, startling her slightly. "Welcome to Lavin 8, we are pulling your vessel into dock" a few seconds of silence "We could not retrieve any information on your ship, you or its cargo, there will be an inspection crew with you shortly, leave your weaponry at the blast door and step back".

She flew past the shields, into an almost Empire looking hangar, the walls and doorway made of grey metals. The pod touched down with ease and it was silent, her breath the only noise in the pod. "The crew is coming in" the voice said, and the transmission ended. The blast door opened with a loud slide and in the doorway stood four men, all humanoids. They were fitted with black suits of Kevlar and on their left arms, a rank was stated. One of them was wearing an anti-bio mask, for warfare in poisonous atmospheres or to breathe through gas. The man took a step forward and pointed a fully automatic blaster towards Jasmele, looking her up and down he muttered "Enter" to his team, and they swept the pod. Within a minute they had turned the entire thing inside out, the commander not moving his blaster from Jasmele for one second.

"Clear Captain" a soldier said, and they returned behind him. "We're going to have to keep this vessel docked as you enter our city, you'll go through customs and I will personally guide you through to the other side. Jasmele was from a small town, in the outskirts of a large town, she had never experienced anything like this, but she nodded at the tall man in the mask. "Fall out team, and you" he pointed at Jasmele "Follow me". Jasmele followed him down the ramp into the massive hangar, perhaps fifteen other ships lined up next to the pod. She wondered why they hadn't searched her person yet, but she did not mind at all. There were stairs up to a room overlooking the hangar, large glass panels with more workers, noting and inspecting ships. "I'll take you through customs myself, you don't need to go to the line" the man said as Jasmele almost stopped at the line just under a sign that read "Customs". The man walked with Jasmele right past the line, through the ranks of guardsmen, searching every visitor. "In here" he said as he opened the door to an office, the room rather large with a lot of furniture, a large desk centered at the furthest wall. The man walked in, Jasmele behind him.

"You wouldn't mind unarming yourself, would you?" the man turned towards her, standing besides the table. "Uh-… Uhm of course not" Jasmele said with a stutter, how did he know that she was armed?. She moved her hand slowly over, picking the blaster out of her belt and then onto the table. The man nodded and took the blaster, looking back up "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be with you in a minute" he said pointing to the chair in front of the desk. He turned on his heel and walked over to a closed door, disappearing into a room right next to the office. From what she could see as he opened the door it looked like a bathroom, but she could be wrong. She sat for a while, looking around in the room, noticing the paintings, the bookshelves and the couches, the man who owned this had taste.

Her thought process was interrupted by the door opening once again, and at first she was not sure if it was the same person exiting the room. A tall dark haired man with friendly eyes and a strong jawline came out, his clothing a uniform, but not one for combat, it was a suit. His body looked fit and his walk was confident, not many of those on Tatooine, Jasmele thought to herself. He stepped closer, sitting down in the chair on the other side of the table, folding his large hands on the table. Jasmele felt a slight blush come up in her cheeks and did not want to have direct eye contact with the man, so she looked at the table for a while. "So, tell me who you are, where you come from and why you are here" he said with a clear voice.

Jasmele knew she couldn't give him the true story, so she looked him in the eye and said "I was a slave on a large slave transporter, when the slaves had the chance we took over and launched the escape pods, three hours ago I was scrubbing floors and getting violated." She sighed "My name is Jasmele Fase and I was raised on cargo ships, only touching down on planets to sell or buy, I only came here because the pod took me here". The man nodded "You said the slaves rebelled? Why were you alone in the pod then?" Jasmele said "I had to go, I was cornered, it was every man for himself", the man nodded. He stood up and walked around the table putting a hand onto her shoulder, he leaned in over her and whispered "I don't appreciate when people lie me in the face, see we've got the ship that you escaped in custody, and our rangers are up searching it right now" Jasmele gulped "I'm not lying! It's true!" she insisted. The man chuckled, tightening his grip around her shoulder "Why am I getting live feed that my soldiers are getting wounded fighting smugglers up in the atmosphere then?" Jasmele felt a shiver go down her spine "You escaped alone didn't you? I'd presume that since the ship is still filled with full cells and a crew heavily armed…" he walked back towards his table. "I gave you the chance to be honest, and you've chosen to lie, now I'm going to have to send you through the real customs, the ones not so pleasant for a woman with no papers or proof of her existence, he smiled.

He spoke into his wristworn radio "We've got someone in my office that needs a privatized full check up" and with that two guards came in, taking Jasmele under the arms, dragging her out. Jasmele yelped and muttered "Wa-Wait!" as they pulled her out the door, the man behind the table simply smiling at her. Suddenly it seemed colder, as she was pulled into a corridor completely void of life, the two guards her only company. She kicked and screamed and muttered "Please, Pl" but the guard silenced her with a slap, dragging her on as she felt warm blood dribble from her lip to her chin. She almost blacked out, but the heavy thump of her falling to the floor woke her, she tried to scramble to her feet but a boot sent her onto her back. She yelped out in pain and rolled onto her side, holding her hand to her stomach she gasped for air and coughed. The guard bowed down and held her as the other guard bowed down in front of her, saying "We won't hurt you too much if you comply, you'll make it out alive then… But if you struggle" he said clenching his hand into a fist. Jasmele didn't know what he meant but he spat directly in his face, and lunged at him, wildly trying to bite his shin. "Bitch!" the man said, wiping spit from his cheek. He rose to his feet and kicked her in the stomach two times before wrapping a hand around her throat. "You're going to pay for that" he said as the two men started literally ripping her clothing from her body. "She screamed and tried to wiggle away but to no avail "I thought the empire had standards and a code!" she yelled, and the other guard chuckled "The Empire? We aren't the empire sweet heart".

After a while her clothing had been removed, her knees and stomach bruised and blood on her chin, she was naked on the cold steel floor. The guards pulled her on her feet and put her up against the wall, and before she could move they hosed her down with a canon like beam of water. She extended her hands towards the beam but they were knocked out the way, and she felt onto her behind coughing and gasping as water hit her mouth. The water stopped and the men walked over "Jasmele Fase is it? Yeah the commander said we shouldn't trust a word you said" they dragged her over towards a white wall with measurement tape at the left side. "5'11 huh? That's tall for a woman" the guard noted as they measured and felt her cold and wet body up, noting everything from eye color to size of foot. "You're going to stay the night with some bad people, so I hope lying was worth it" the man said, filling a report out, only then to file it "If nobody claims ownership of you, you'll be sent to the slavers square and sold for highest bidder, and that is your life" the man said. "Now private Kedo will escort you to your cell, pick up your belongings as you move along". Jasmele could barely walk, she felt tears dribble down her cheeks but she didn't have the energy to weep. A younger guard walked up to her, a stun baton in his hand and a blaster in his belt. She took the grey rags and the blanket that were her belongings and let herself be pushed out the door into another sector marked "Cell block G".


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – Cell Block G**

She was pushed along the corridor, looking into the many cells filled with races she had never seen before. "This is where we keep smugglers and other criminals caught in the customs" the young guard said. "You'll be sleeping with a Ruvian, watch yourself" he said as he stopped in front of a dark cell.

The man unlocked the cell and said "Say hi to your new roommate" before pushing Jasmele into the dark cell, locking it behind her, only then to leave. A feminine yet seductive voice sounded from the dark end of the room "Don't even think about putting those clothes on", and the words made goosebumps shoot up everwhere on her still wet skin. "You're not going to get much sleep anyway, just put the blanket down on the ground". Jasmele didn't do anything but after a few seconds the voice roared "Do it!" and the sheer shock had Jasmele drop her belongings on the ground, and she felt a shiver go down her spine as she heard movement. "Turn the lights on" the voice sounded, and Jasmele didn't respond for a few seconds before stumbling around for a switch. She found a thread hanging from the ceiling, reaching out for it. "Pull it" the voice sounded.

Jasmele pulled it and the light almost blinded her initially, holding a hand in front of her eyes she tried to adjust to the strong lighting. A woman was standing in front of her, she was shorter than Jasmele by far, and had a more feminine frame. She was covered in dark brown fur, but only enough to cover all of her skin, it wasn't long or anything. Down behind her a tail was swinging around, long and cat like. Her face was covered in fur as well and her mouth slightly extended as if the jaw of a dog. She was pretty, but not in a normal way, she was unique. Her ears were long and draped down the side of her head, almost covered entirely by long curly hair. So far she didn't look at threat, but that was until Jasmele made eye contact with her. She had human eyes, but not friendly ones, they were dominant and strong. "Don't touch me or I'll break you in two" Jasmele said to the woman with the most confident voice she could muster. "Don't kid yourself" the wolf like woman said, taking a step closer she walked up towards Jasmele and sniffed in her general direction. "You smell clean… Good". Jasmele was not sure what the woman wanted, but she wasn't giving it out that was for sure. "Get over on the bed" the woman commanded, her eyes not moving from Jasmele's.

Jasmele didn't know what to do, but she took steps around the woman, walking over to the bed "Touch me and you die" Jasmele said, trying to remain confident and convincing. "Don' you know what I am? I am Ruvian, girl". Jasmele squinted her eyes, she didn't know what a Ruvian was, but she wasn't going to budge "Fuck off" she told the woman. The woman chuckled, the laugh turning into a snarl after a few seconds, she walked over and stared down at Jasmele on the bed "The guards don't care about any of us, they don't check… At all" she put her hand on Jasmele's shoulder and with that Jasmele sent her fist towards the woman's nose.

Her fist was stopped by forearm of the woman, and she forced her onto her back with a snarl. "Don't try anything you'll regret, I don't play around" and with that Jasmele felt the terror take over, she was helpless in the woman's grasp, how could she be this strong? Jasmele struggled, but the woman was holding her in place. "I suppose you've never heard of Ruvians…" the woman snarled. "We're from the dessert, and we live in tribal society's" she said, moving Jasmele up towards the pillow. "But most important of all, because of the extreme conditions we live in, we were blessed with only one gender, and the ability to plant seed and carry children at the same time".

Jasmele didn't understand why she was saying that "What do you want" she struggled in her grip. "It's not what I want, It's what I am going to take" the woman said, baring her teeth right by Jasmele's throat. Her mouth was full of sharp canines, easily able to tear someone's throat out. "If you do anything I'll kill you". The woman leaned back from her, resting on her knees, Jasmele was on her back looking up at her aggressor. "How do I get out of this situation?" Jasmele thought to herself as the woman removed her shirt, a pair of breasts fell out, slightly larger than Jasmele's. She believed the woman, if she tried to fight it she'd kill her, so she looked around for a blunt item to hit her with, but nothing was within reach.

The woman smiled "Don't be scared, it'll be better for you if you embrace your fate" the woman said as she pulled her grey trousers down. Jasmele couldn't help herself but to stare, as the woman removed her pants a thick and long flaccid member dangled between her legs, about the same length of her 0.7x8.1 spanner, which was exactly eight inches long, but this was a flaccid member. Jasmele clambered back onto the wall behind the bed holding her hands up "Please don't, I can't do this". The woman snarled "You're going to enjoy this if you just surrender yourself to me, I don't need to hurt you". Jasmele sighed deeply and let her guard down, and the woman took it as a sign, approaching her slightly. "Will this be your first time?" she whispered, taking a hold of her. Jasmele shook her head "I've had partners, but no one that resembled you in any way" she said with disdain in her voice. The member of the lady started pumping with blood, it throbbed and rose slowly, growing in thickness and length. It was hairless and smooth, a single vein stretching down to where the head began. The head of the member was thick and purple, with a slight indication of wetness. Jasmele didn't know the exact size of it, but it was way too big for any living creature, and as she felt the breath of the woman on her skin she two hands gently moving her.

Jasmele was dragged over, put onto her stomach before she was raised to her knees. Her head was resting on the pillow, as the woman gathered her legs and ran her hands over Jasmele's cheeks. She looked down along her stomach and down towards the gap between her legs, and she could see the woman positioning the almost log sized member right in by her slit. "Please… Don't.. At least be gentle" Jasmele said with a worried voice. She felt the head of the member poking at her slit, she gasped and gritted her teeth, preparing for the worst. "I'll be good, I promise" the woman said with a smirk. She felt her slit part for the huge member as the woman gently moved her hips, prodding the opening with a gentle push. Jasmele gasped and dug her fingers into the bed "Please don't" she begged once again, but no response. Jasmele was sure that it was only due to the fact that she was this tall and bigger than the average woman that she hadn't passed out, her privates were a lot bigger than a woman standing at 5'2, and she had had problems with boys in the past, but not a problem with anything being too large. The first two inches felt like someone splitting her apart, and the pain made her moan in pain, begging the woman to slow down. "Relax, you're going to make it" the woman said and with one movement slipped the roughly ten inch monster into the depths of Jasmele.

Jasmele screamed out in pain, trying to crawl away from the woman, but the woman held her by the hips, not letting her escape. It felt like the member had found its way into her stomach, but really that was just it poking against her cervix and the pain it sent through her was enough for her to scream loudly enough, so that the guards must've heard it. The woman thrusted against her, her pelvis slamming against the soft behind of Jasmele, her testicles clapping against the clit. Jasmele was sure she was going to pass out, and her body went limp in the bed, but the woman simply readjusted her arms to rest next to Jasmeles shoulders, before she started pounding into Jasmele, as she was spread over the bed. "You're tight for a tall girl" the woman spoke, her member wet with the juices of Jasmele. The pelvis of the woman was wet with Jasmele's juices, and the woman took it as encouragement "I bet you've never been with someone hung like this" she said with a chuckle as she clapped against Jasmele.

Jasmele had lost her will to fight, the past days had been so demanding, and in this moment she felt the urge to resist leave her, and she let her arm fall limp from the bed. Her fingers graced over something on the floor, it was cold. The woman was clapping against her so hard now that Jasmele was sure she'd have red marks. She wrapped her fingers around the item on the floor, just under the bed, it felt like a pipe, made of metal. Jasmele didn't need much time, she waited a little bit, the pipe in her hand, she knew that she had to execute this well.

The woman moved her hands up and spread the cheeks of Jasmele, moving a finger up towards Jasmele's back entrance, "We've got all night, I think this will be next" and with that Jasmele had enough, she moved her arm incredibly fast, turning her torso as she did, turning against her rapist. The pipe crashed against the temple of the woman, sending her head into the concrete wall next to the bed, adrenaline rushed through Jasmele as she stumbled out of bed with a bewildered look in her eyes.

The rage took over and she started bashing the pipe against the head of the woman, the crackling of her skull a sound that normally would be traumatizing, but it was sweet to Jasmele. She cried and swore, weeping as she beat the woman's head to a mess. The pipe slipped from her hand, a loud clank echoed out as it hit the ground, and Jasmele stumbled back against the wall, a tear rolling down her cheek. She sat down on the cold floor and cried, the hand of the woman hanging over the bed twitching as if there was still life somewhere in her. A single drop of blood was the first of many to drop onto the cold concrete floor, and soon a small pool was seeping down through the mattress and onto the floor, gliding down her arm.

Jasmele was cold, somehow she managed to get clothed and wrapped a blanket around her, she sat in the corner, the tears on her cheeks now cold. The darkness was her friend, it was safe in here for now, so she hid under her blanket, somewhat comfortable, at least she wasn't being violated or held at gunpoint. She passed in and out of sleep, the cold floor making the night hard on her, but the sheer exhausting was helping her catch a few hours.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten - The Private**

Jasmele couldn't feel her legs, but her eyes were open. She looked around in the dark cell, she was dizzy and disorientated beyond belief, and breathing the cold air all night just protected by a blanket had made her throat soar. She heard a voice over the speaker, but she couldn't make out the words. As she moved and tried to get on her feet she felt a sharp pain between her legs, her privates were sore and when she finally got up and moved a hand down there, warm blood met her fingers.

"Right… Of course this happens now" she thought to herself. Coughing she walked over to the bed, and truly enough the carcass was still there, the smell was horrible and the visuals not too pleasant either. Loud thumps were heard as footsteps made their way down the cell block, and Jasmele gasped, almost falling onto the ground, startled to death. Prisoners were heard yelling as the guards walked past, stopping outside the bars of Jasmele's cell. These men were dressed in grey uniforms with leather boots, a cap with a short shade of leather barely an inch out were placed upon their heads.

"Another murder, we can't sell this one" the elderly man said pointing at Jasmele. The other man nodded and turned to someone Jasmele couldn't see "Have a private take her out back" he said, and with that a few shouts were heard, and the sound of more boots thumping echoed out in the hall. About a dozen soldiers walked up behind them and in between them was the young man that had led her to her cell, she recognized him and they made eye contact briefly, his eyes concerned, but soon again stone. The elderly man pointed at the private and commanded him to take her out back.

The rest of the commanders and troops moved down the cell block, and the young man walked over, unlocking the cell "Turn around and put your arms behind your back, get on the floor" he said, moving in once Jasmele followed his orders. Ripping her from the ground without care she grunted, dangling in the handcuffs that nearly covered her entire forearms. He escorted her out in the hall and the light blinded her momentarily, being dragged she didn't get to see much before they reached a door. They came out into a cold alleyway, and on her right she noticed ranks of prisoners walking, cuffed and without clothing. She looked left and saw a large metal machine with a hole, the stench coming from there reminded her of the carcass from the cell, and with that she knew.

She felt her breath become heavy and quick, she almost panted as she turned to look at the young soldier, he must've only been eighteen, perhaps seventeen. He was tall and looked pretty masculine for his age, but he had a boy's face, and the look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. "Get on your knees" he said, hanging his automatic blaster of his shoulder, picking his pistol out of the holster. Jasmele looked at him in despair, her eyes were begging, but she did not say a word. "Get on your knees!" the boyish voice crackled and Jasmele slowly lowered herself.

Jasmele felt like she had burned out, there was nothing to do but to accept her fate, it was over. The private took a step closer, putting the barrel of the blaster on her forehead, he removed the safety and took a deep breath, putting his finger on the trigger. Jasmele was looking at his feet, "What tiny feet" she thought to herself, she didn't know why, but she somehow was alright with this, this was okay. Thirty seconds went by, and the private hadn't fired, she could feel the barrel moving slightly around on her skin, he was shaking.

She looked up, the blaster still on her head. "Don't look at me!" he roared, and with those words it became apparent that he was at the brink of crying, a tear made its way from his eye to the end of his cheek, but he swept it away with his hand "I have to do this! Don't you understand? Stop looking at me!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Jasmele kept looking at the boy, not saying a word.

He briefly moved the gun from her forehead, swearing to himself under his breath he had begun weeping, but within seconds he pressed the blaster against her cheek ever harder than before "…Shit… " he muttered under his breath, his finger moving on the trigger, his teeth visibly gritting. "Do what you have to do" Jasmele said, her facial expression not changing in the slightest, but she moved her head away, looking up towards the blue sky. Birds were flapping around above them, they must have it good up there Jasmele thought to herself, and she felt a tear roll down her cheek, and it came as a surprise, she did not feel like crying.

The young guard moved his blaster away, breathing heavily, but he soon pressed it back again, this time against her forehead. Jasmele muttered "Do it" looking back at the young man "If this is what you have to do, Kedo, then go ahead" the boyish looking teen still had tears in his eyes, his cheeks red "How do you know my name?" he said with a whisper. Jasmele looked into his eyes "Your superior introduced you yesterday, remember?" Kedo nodded "Oh yeah.." he looked down, nodding.

"Won't your superiors wonder why you are taking so long?" Jasmele said, almost feeling sorry for him. "That's not your business is it? You're about to be killed and you worry about my schedule!" he yelled "You idiot why did you have to get caught, huh? Now I have to kill you, you fucking prick!" he slapped her across the face and her body went sideways down on the stone. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry" he gasped as Jasmele's head hit the ground with a thump. "Hello, are you awake?" he lowered himself, slapping her across the cheek several times. "Wake up!" he yelled at her, as a drop of blood ran down her forehead, she had hit her head it appeared, as a small amount of blood trickled down her face.

"No, no, no… I didn't mean it! I take it back" he gasped for air as he tried to wake her up. He looked around, no one in sight and cursed himself as he made a drastic decision. Holstering his pistol he picked Jasmele up over his shoulder and carried her inside the cell block, it was nearly empty but for Donov whom was also a private, he was standing at the far end, looking at him. "I see you shot that Tatooine whore Kedo! Why is she not in the garbage yet?" he asked, "Going to inspect her body in the back!" Kedo yelled back "You dirty devil! Leave some for me!" Donov yelled with a smile. What a fucking pig Kedo thought to himself as he opened the blast door to the supply room, putting Jasmele up against a box he locked all doors behind him, covering the two cameras with blankets, only walking in blindspots.

"You need to wake up" Kedo said with a frantic whisper as he lowered himself to Jasmele, taking his key out he unlocked her cuffs and put them away. Her head was dangling, her hair concealing her face. He put a gloved hand gently under her chin, lifting her face so he could see it, she was a pretty girl, not something he had noticed when he was pointing his blaster at her, but she was bruised. "I'll get you out of here, you hear me? I promise you I will" he said, standing up and turning his back to Jasmele, putting his blasters on an ammo box, gathering his thoughts.

Suddenly he was lifted from the ground and swung into the ground, he hit the cold steel with a heavy thump and grunted as he felt a kick connect with his side, he managed to see a figure over him, battering at him with fists. The person wasn't too powerful, a weak man perhaps, but as it tried to punch him he caught the fist and jerked it closer, flooring the person on top of himself. Onto his chest landed Jasmele, their faces only inches apart he only got to say "But wai-" and she moved her head back, sending it forward in a powerful headbutt.

He screamed as he struggled, she was stronger than he expected, and they wrestled on the ground for a while "I am saving you, you idiot!" he said, putting her on her back with a thrust. Jasmele cried out "You were going to kill me!" she struggled in his grasp, but he wouldn't budge. "Why do you think you're still alive, hmm? I am the only chance of survival you have! And I've already risked my own ass just by bringing you back in here alive! So you listen to me now!" he roared in her face, and Jasmele went quiet, ceasing the struggling.

"We're going to need to escape by patrol scooter, and it won't be an easy task, but I can do it!" His sentence was nearly interrupted by the blast doors springing open, and in came the commander with the leather cap, and four privates. Locked and loaded they pointed their weapons at the two on the floor and the commander spoke "Treacherous little rat, I knew I couldn't trust you…" Kedo didn't speak he just looked at the commander in fear. "Take them both and strip them of their identities, sell them cheaper than cheap to the nastiest hut you can find, and let the hut know just how much they enjoy serving" he said with a face of disgust.

The privates rushed over and brought them apart, cuffing them in large metal casings and brought them past the commander. "Sell them off as meat gentlemen, not as people… We do not repay treason with that privilege" the commander said as they were carried away. Jasmele was tired of all this dragging around and all these twists and turns, she wanted nothing but to go home, but it didn't look like it was happening. Everything went dark, as she dangled in those arms, she knew it was over, truly.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven – Kira Divanah**

It had been maybe half an hour… Maybe two hours, Jasmele didn't know, but she had been thrown around and had her clothes removed, she had been watered down and scrubbed, her hair was wet and entangled as they marched out into the sunlight, the outside felt good. In front of her walked Kedo, also naked and beaten he walked with his head down. Ships and pods were speeding in the lanes hundreds of feet above them, and the skyscrapers towered over the smaller buildings in the horizon, a pretty sight for a dessert girl.

The slavers square wasn't far from here, that she had been told by a private, and truly enough she could see the platforms and the crowds gathering around them, they had arrived. The noise had her in pain, the yelling and the arguing was intense as new slaves were brought up on the platforms and sold faster than expected. She and Kedo stood in a line, they were up in a few minutes she had estimated, but the guards had forgotten to specify details about their sale, or had they?

The privates spoke with a pig looking creature, arguing as they pointed towards the two, finally the pig nodded and handed them a small amount of credits. "You're up!" the pig roared at them as the guards walked away and he came closer. It was all happening very fast, and Jasmele nearly slipped as she stumbled up on the metal platform. "Two unmarked slaves! Fresh meat! Both human and in great shape!" the pig roared and instantly people started tapping their screens, and the bids rolled in. A number at the side of each of them was going up accordingly to the bids, and as it seemed they were being sold separately, good Jasmele thought to herself.

The pig roared "Only ten seconds left!". Jasmele was sweating, she could see Kedo's number being considerably lower than hers, for reasons she could not have guessed. Suddenly both counters sprung from accordingly 1186 and 743 to exactly ten thousand credits each. The pig squinted his eyes and the rest of the crowd started swearing, looking in between one another, looking for the bidder. Jasmele looked at Kedo with a confused face, and him at her. The alarm rang and the sale had been made. The pig looked down at his pad "The pair sold to a number eight! Kira Divanah!" he roared out over the crowd, and a woman dressed in fine clothing walked up towards the pig and showed him the pad, and her identification.

"It checks out, you're sold!" he looked over at Jasmele and Kedo. "Will you need an escort provided for an extra fee miss?" the pig asked. Kira looked between the pig and the pair "That won't be needed". She walked over to the platform nodding at the two "Follow me". Only as Kira stepped away from the crowd, Jasmele noticed she already had someone accompanying her, a young female Twi'lek engulfed in a light robe, eye-balling them both intensely. Jasmele and Kedo walked down from the platform as someone else took their place, stepping closer to Kira. Kira appeared to be in her fifties, black hair with grey streaks was set up in a bun and her face was gentle, few wrinkles could be seen on her face, but her posture and voice proved her age well. "Good day, my name is Kira Divanah, I have bought you for a purpose, you will not be left without answers, other than that I would advise you to stay calm and simply do what I ask until we arrive at my estate". Kedo nodded eagerly and Jasmele tilted her head slightly before muttering "Alright…". "This is my dear friend, Maladela" she gestured towards the young Twi'lek, whom sported two medium sized tentacles, her skin was entirely red. She was almost as tall as Jasmele, and sported a large bust, even that was clear from under her robes, but her eyes were observant and confident, and she did not move them from the pair at any given time.

"Now come…" Kira turned and the pair followed, the Twi'lek walking at a steady pace behind them. A Rodian was waiting in the seat of a larger ship, enough for at least twenty people to sit in. It was a dark brown ship with lighter stripes, and a stylish interior. The four entered and sat in the back, Jasmele feeling awkward without a string of cloth on her person. "Take us home Jevan" Kira muttered and with that they took off.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve – Estate Divanah**

The ship had cruised for a dozen minutes when it slowed down, outside the right window a tall building with its entrance three hundred feet up was visible, and they approached the little docking station outside the pavilion that was the entrance. They walked out of the ship, down marble steps onto the platform with flowers and sculptures, the doorway fifty feet ahead.

Jasmele was amazed at the sight, but she was too exhausted and broken down to actually appreciate it fully. Kedo looked like someone that had just been through hell, his face beaten and his eyes red from crying, it had not been his best day at the job. Kira walked closer to the doorway, it opening without human hands, but it wasn't a blast door, it was a palace door, it didn't look mechanical at all… Strange. Jasmele pondered on how that door could have opened as they walked through it.

Inside there was a massive living room, book cases and large tables everywhere. Multiple younger people were seated, talking and laughing. The floor was wooden planks and the ceiling carved marble. Rugs were spread around, making the parlor look extremely fine, much finer than anything Jasmele had ever experienced.

There were perhaps fifty people ranging in the ages of ten to twenty in here, and they all stopped talking as Jasmele, Kedo, Kira and Maladela entered. They seemed to be respectful of Kira and Maladela, nodding and smiling as they entered, as if waiting for them to speak. "Devai and Ki-Bunto will take you to your rooms and help you settle, do as they say" Kira turned and said to the two. Two young humanoids came over, both not a day over fifteen. "I'm Devai" a short kid said, his skin dark and his eyes bright green. "And I'm Ki-Bunto" said a girl but she was slightly taller and with light hair and clear blue eyes.

"Follow me" Ki said to Jasmele and Devai asked Kedo the same, and like that they parted ways. Jasmele followed the girl into a corridor, the walls fine wood, a painting here and there. She was still naked, but no one had laid eyes on her body, only eye contact. They entered a hallway with eight doors, each one had a name. She was taken to the door with the word "Oak" on it, and she followed Ki-Bunto inside. A room filled with bunks was what met her, at the end two bathroom doors were opened and the lights inside were bright. The walls were written on in neat columns, dates names and places written down next to the pillow of each bed. "This is your bunk" the girl said, pointing at a top bunk at the far end of the room. "Get dressed and come back the way we came from" and with that the girl left her alone.

Jasmele looked around, she looked behind her at the closed door… Complete silence. Bowing down she started reading the text at a pillow.

Alashu Kane

Nevu 2

Arrived – 12/4/nn

She squinted her eyes at the text, what did it mean? She walked over to her supposed bunk and found lightly brown pants and a darker shirt, it fit her barely, at least two sizes small. She slipped socks on and walked into one of the bathrooms. For the first time in a long time she looked in a mirror, and there she was, beaten and dirty, she cringed at the sight of her person and rubbed some water in her face. She braided her hair swiftly and made use of the bathroom, taking a deep breath, feeling slightly good after that kind of privilege.

Rushing out of the room she made her way down the corridor only to almost run into Kedo as he made his way out the opposite one, supposed for men. They nodded awkwardly and continued towards the living room they had first been in. As they came in all the children and teens were gone, even Maladela the Twi'lek. Kira was standing with her arms behind her back, smiling at them, centered in the room. She was a short woman, and only now did Jasmele notice the fact that she was wearing the same clothing as them, only for it to be covered in a light grey robe, making it hard to see.

"Join me for supper my friends, and I will answer all your questions…" she led the two into a smaller room, a dinner table for eight with sizeable portions already put out, still smoke rising from them. "Don't talk, eat and drink" she gestured towards the table, "I will join you and answer whatever you have to say" she smiled at the two before taking a seat at the end of the table. Kedo sat down and immediately started digging in, basically throwing spoonful after spoonful into his gabber. Jasmele looked at Kira, slipping into a seat hesitantly.

Kira was smiling, the wideness of her grin almost concealing her eyes entirely. Kedo was eating away, not even glimpsing towards either of the two. Jasmele didn't touch her food or her water, she kept looking at Kira. "What is our purpose here then?" Jasmele asked with a snarl, not putting a grain of trust into a woman that browsed the slave quarters. "Well, that is for you to decide my young friend" Kira said her tone more serious now "The things I have to explain to the likes of you are perhaps not best delivered on an empty stomach… So eat child".

Jasmele picked a spoon up and started to eat, drinking and gulping down food. Jasmele and Kira remained with locked eyes. "I still want to know why we are here" Jasmele said with a stare cold as ice. "Well then brace yourself, for I have news for the both of you".

The old lady ran a finger down her spoon, "Are you familiar with the term Midi-Chlorian?" Kira asked, and a flare shot up inside Jasmele, her eyes opening wide and the spoon she held seconds ago fell to the table. "You mean those things in our cells that like make us force sensitive and all that?" Jasmele asked, and Kira laughed at her child-like description "Yes… That is roughly what someone would call Midi-Chlorians… See it is a vital part of our cell structure, without it no life or consciousness would be". Jasmele was listening intensely at this point, placing both elbows on the table, her hands under her chin. "An average person ranges within two thousand of these per cell, and some of the highest counts were as much as ten times higher than that, only achieved by a young man that died many years ago, he is but history now" Kira smiled. Jasmele perked a brow "But that still doesn't explain why we are here…" she said with a slightly judgmental and passive aggressive tone of voice. "Oh, but it does my young child, you see when I and Maladela visit the slave quarter it isn't just to free people, we are looking for candidates in the open these days, and that seems to be the best place to do it" she took a breath "You are much older than the preferred age, but we take anyone and everything, for with enough dedication even the latest bloomer can achieve greatness".

Kira pointed at Kedo whom was also now listening "We stick needles in you so thin that you won't feel it and run your tests as you stand on that platform, naked as the day you were born… All this of course has to be cleared with the supervisor whom is a relative of mine…" she smiled "What are your names?" she looked between the two. Kedo answered "Kedo Yatwan, I was born on Livan 8" Kira nodded at this with a smile and looked over at Jasmele "And you?" Jasmele answered bluntly "I'm Jasmele Kyborn, I was kidnapped from my home in Tatooine mere days ago". Kira sighed and nodded "The sacrifice people make on their path to greatness is costly and we respect that… But I told you I had news, and here they are". Kedo and Jasmele leaned in closer. Kira pointed at Kedo "Your Mido-Chlorian count was 3721, which is just above what one would consider force sensitive, this means that you have the chance and has had since birth to master it in your own way" she smiled and looked over at Jasmele "The test we ran on you did not work for some reason, but you are indeed force sensitive, I know this because I felt your presence without having to test you at all… We are currently running your blood through the bigger computers on the lower floors, but the point is that you are both force sensitive" she ended her statement, leaning back in her chair.

Jasmele couldn't believe her words, she was sure her jaw had dropped but she didn't know how to pick it up "Wa-wait are you telling me I can use the force?" Jasmele stuttered, Kedo followed up with "So wait, like I could be Sith or?" Kira smiled faintly and spoke "You can't use the force yet, but the power to do so lays within you, and yes if Sith is the title you wish to obtain it is within your grasp young man". Jasmele opened her mouth rudely "So wait, is this a Sith academy? What is this place? It doesn't look Sith" Kari smiled "We are not Sith, and had we been a few centuries back, you would've recognized us with ease… But we are all died out, at least according to the history books" It clicked inside Jasmele's head, she hoped that she was right. "The order of the Jedi is long gone, and many attempts at restoring us to our former glory has been made, all failed… But there are few of us who embrace the old ways and attempt to remain a source of light and knowledge for those fit". Jasmele was overly excited, all those hours of reading her book, all that a fairy tale, but now it had come to life. "We live in hiding, if the Sith knew we had a small network in the Galaxy we'd be wiped within a week, so all this information can never leave you, is that understood?" The two nodded "We train younger generation until we are ready to strike, but we have yet to have enough troops or even strong enough warriors to face the Empire, we are simply outnumbered one to a million".

"So wait, are we Jedi or?" Kedo asked "I thought the Jedi were those scum that tried to overrule the democracy and got stopped in the process? Weren't they just a rebellion?" Kira sighed "The lies of the Empire and the seed of deception has truly been planted deep throughout the generations, but you will know all that you need to know soon enough, when you start your basic training". Jasmele was so excited that she forgot about home, she forgot about the last few days and she forgot about her busted face. "The dreadful part of is that you are not allowed to leave this place, you have eight-seven floors to go up and down on, but never can you leave without permission, this is extremely important… But everything will become clear soon". The door behind them opened slowly and Maladela walked in, her voice clear and dominant "So have you briefed these two yet?" Kira answered "Patience my apprentice, you should give me the test results instead of talking to me like a soldier" Kira smiled as Maladela walked over, leaning on the table with an arm stretched onto the wood. "The test came up inconclusive, which isn't possible, it is not capable of giving me that result, that would mean she had no Midi-Chlorians, and then how can she be force sensitive?" Kira answered "Well you felt it yourself, so go figure… But the fact that our computer can not make something of her blood is truly unsettling… Indeed". Jasmele saw something silvery out of the corner of her eye as she looked at Kira, and what met her eyes had to be an illusion of some sort. Two lightsabers were hanging from Maladela's belt, dangling right by her hip. "Are those lightsabers?" Jasmele asked, getting out of her seat, taking a few steps closer. Maladela turned with an angry stare "Yes they are lightsabers, how do you know what a lightsaber is?" Jasmele answered "Well I've read massive books on the force and… Jedi's and things like that…".

After talking back and forth for a good ten minutes of talking back and forth Jasmele and Kedo were informed to rest and stand fully clothed and ready at early morning hours for further information.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen – A new dawn**

**It has been nine months since the day Jasmele and Kedo were brought to The Academy, they have gone through their training and passed their final tests, they were now classified as Padawans and therefor viable for a lightsaber. A day truly meaningful and full of tradition, they had both waited a long time for it, and finally it came.**

Jasmele had been laying in her bunk for about half an hour, she didn't feel the urge to get out before time, but she knew that soon she had to. Slipping out of the bunk she looked around, the others were still asleep, then again there were another ten minutes. She walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Images of the first time she looked in this mirror always came back to her, and as she leaned in, looking deeper into her own eyes, she tried to recollect exactly where her face was wounded back then. She had been lost and alone in the world before this, but no more, she had found her calling here in The Academy.

She was going to be holding her weapon in less than half an hour, the thought of it didn't wake the same excitement as it had before in her, she was colder and more in control. The emotions Jasmele once felt, or rather the impulses that hit her once, were all but gone, but she still had strong emotions, but she would hide them away as best a she could. She spent another minute inspecting her face, looking at her braid, it had gotten longer in her time here, and rested on the left side of her chest. She walked out of the bathroom, dressing in her ceremonial robes, she wondered exactly what color crystal would be chosen for her, she knew that Kira had spent the last many weeks meditating and creating the crystals for the graduates.

Smiling at Di-Adne as she woke she exchanged words with her shortly, a person she cared for deeply, but it was time to go to the hall. Walking out in the hallway, it was barren, in five minutes numerous graduates would rise early as well to be awarded their saber. She entered the hall and she could see that people had been up rearranging the furniture overnight. Chairs were sat up in front of a small space where Kira was waiting, Maladela standing at her right a foot behind her.

Jasmele approached and nodded at them with a smile. "You are early, Padawan" Kira noted with a faint smile. "Maladela informed me to be here a few minutes before the others" Jasmele answered, standing a few feet in front of the two. "Is that so?" Kira looked at Maladela whom nodded. "She did tell me that she had an errand to run with her apprentice, but I did not know that I was going to have to hand out weapons before my speech…" Kira said, looking back at Jasmele.

"You have passed your trials and you have been awarded the rank of Padawan, and Malabela has on top of that chosen you as her apprentice, I hope you are proud of your hard work, it has paid off". Jasmele smiled and nodded respectfully at the Jedi Master. "Furthermore you have excelled in every branch of combat, mastered fighting styles unusual for your training period, and understood the force to a greater extent than the basic training would normally allow". Jasmele smiled and nodded, "Sentinel, Consular or Guardian, it was a hard pick to make, but I have decided to grant you a yellow crystal for your extraordinary fighting style and your mastery of all basic forms. Jasmele bowed her head with a smile and extended a hand, and one of the saber hilts floating behind Kira landed softly in the palm of Jasmele "Consider yourself a Sentinel and a Padawan of the Jedi Order, now go with Maladela, I have to care for our other graduates". Soon after Kira had finished speaking, other students started showing up into the corridor, Kedo was walking in behind two girls chatting ,his hair messy as usual, but at least he was taller than Jasmele now, he had grown quite a bit the last nine months, physically and mentally. Jasmele smiled at him as he entered and he smiled back, but the glance was short as Jasmele had to hurry after Maladela.

Jasmele followed Maladela into the hangar, proudly walking in the footsteps of her master, holding her lightsaber tightly. She had been in saber simulation numerous times, but it was hard for a building posing as an orphanage to conceal those facilities, so it was a rare chance. She twisted and turned the hilt in her hand before strapping it onto her belt, wrapping her in her grey robe. The robes worn by the jedi looked much like the ones the sith wore, but the color was grey and boring, compared to an entirely black outfit. Catching up they entered the hangar, about ten ships docked safely within the confines of the estate. Maladela turned towards Jasmele and looked her up and down before meeting her smile with a smile of her own.

"Remember to remain in control of your emotions Padawan, this is no training exercise" Jasmele nodded and followed along into one of the fastest cruiser ships, only seated for four people. Maladela entered the cock-pit and invited Jasmele to seat herself next to her. "As you've heard the Sith are more aggressively recruiting any force sensitive child these days, so we've been given word that a Sith and his apprentice have found their way into a heavily populated system with a cargo ship, and we figured it was an easy target" she muttered, turning the engine on, checking fuel levels and thrusters. "The Sith in question is Darth Valak, a capable combatant, but a questionable force wielder" Jasmele perked a brow at this "I will be taking him on, and with him his apprentice, you are simply there to steer the ship if I get in trouble, alright? No swinging your saber". Jasmele nodded unwillingly and said "You know I could probably fly all the way there, I am after all the most capable pilot around" she said with a smirk "Yeah that might be" Maladela said "But your judgment is questionable… And your ego as well, so I will be flying" she said, checking in on the last few protocols before the ship could take off.

"The Sith in question" Maladela said as she flipped a hologram up with a picture and a box of information "Is this man, read up on him and prepare yourself, meditation would be recommended for your first mission" Maladela said, as the metal doors and shields of the hangar opened for her.

Darth Valak

Age: Thirty-one

Height: 6'6 f

Weight: 219 lb

Eye Color: Yellow-Grey

Hair color: Bald

_A crude picture of a man with a strong jaw, cold eyes and a dominant brow ridge was posted next to the text, he looked menacing but yet like a somewhat brutish character._

**Valak uses few fighting stances, sticking to the three basic stances to our knowledge, he has a single bladed red lightsaber with a forged crystal, be careful colliding with him at close quarters. His brute strength will make him a hard opponent in long battles, end the fight early outsmarting him and using the force to your advantage.**

"Who wrote this?" Jasmele asked as they flew out into the atmosphere. "The Master Jedi keep files on the many known Sith and Sith lords, just in case" Jasmele nodded understandingly. "We'll be in the system within hour, meditate and process the information my young apprentice, our mission has already begun" and with that the ship entered hyperspeed, and Jasmele slowly closed her eyes, gathering her legs in her co-pilot seat, concentrating on the task at hand.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen – Dark Souls and Dusty Holes**

Jasmele slowly opened her eyes, a voice called "Wake up, we are here" and overcoming her initial daze she opened her eyes wildly, looking around in the cock-pit. "We don't know exactly where they are, but intel provides us with a search area of roughly five square miles" Maladela said, opening the cock-pit and climbing out onto the ground. "I've changed my mind about you staying in this thing, I might actually need you, so get it moving".

Jasmele clambered out of the cock-pit shooting a glance left and right. With the click of a button Maladela cloaked their ship, it blending in with the cold and grey rocks it had landed amongst. "We are in the Kelin system, on Kelin 2 to be exact" Maladela said, initiating a walk up a small trail through rocks and dust. Jasmele followed, looking around at the vast area they had landed, massive crevices and ravines lead down into the planets core, everything made out of what appeared to be volcanic rock, though not a single volcano in sight. Jasmele looked left down the narrow path they followed, the emptiness of this place was unsettling to say the least.

It was dead silent, the only occasional sound came from a rock tumbling down a hill or a stone falling down into the deep, deep crevices. "What would the Sith be doing here, this place can't support life" Jasmele said, almost whispering to Maladela ahead. "It wouldn't appear so, but that is what the intel says, now be quiet, you'll get us in trouble" Maladela hissed, leading the way up the almost stair looking steps.

They were walking a trail on the side of a massive mountain, to their left a drop into a ravine, so they had to walk with the utmost care. It was cold, the howling wind biting in under the robes that Jasmele had dressed herself in, it was truly an unforgiving place. Suddenly a weak voice called out, it sounded like it was from far away, as it echoed out in the area. Maladela immediately lowered herself to a crouch, extending a hand backwards gesturing Jasmele to do the same. As Jasmele got down the voice called again, this time she could hear what it was calling "Help!" it echoed, but it was so faint that she could not tell if it was a scream or a regular tone of voice.

Maladela continued up the path, a massive rock stopping their path, but it was not too big to climb. Maladela slithered up the rock, inching her head over the rocks to see what was going on at the other side. A hand gestured Jasmele to climb up next to her, and so she did. A frail looking woman was walking around gathering rocks, she must've not been a day over sixteen. Dressed in skimpy brown robes, she weakly attempted to close them furtherly around her person, keeping the heat in, still collecting pebble on the plateu behind the rock. From what Jasmele could see, a large opening surrounded the area the woman was walking in, large enough to land a big ship. Multiple staircases like the one they had climbed led away from the plateu, up and down and to the sides. "Should we talk to her?" Jasmele whispered, and Maladela responded with a hesitant nod, her eyes narrowed.

Ascending over the rock they leaped down on the other side, dusting themselves off as they approached the woman, whom was roughly a hundred feet away. "We come in peace, fear not" Maladela said with a calm voice as they walked up behind the woman. "Bargh!" the woman yelped and nearly fell, turning around with a frightened glare. "Sorry, we mean no harm, we are simply looking for a source of fuel for our ship" Maladela smiled at her, nodding. "We-… Well there is fuel back in the village, but don't you know that it's rude to scare people like that?" the young woman squeaked. "We apologize again, could we humbly ask you lead us to your home? We won't bother you anymore after that" Maladela said, and so the lady nodded and led them on.

"So have you been victims of much Empire activity lately? Any check ups or perhaps a few storm troopers passing through?" Maladela asked, the woman shaking her head "It's pretty quiet around these parts, not much to look for on a barren piece of rock" she chuckled, looking back at them. Jasmele did not trust the lady, her entire body screamed insecurity and fright, her voice nervous and squeaky, her eyes slightly wild, something wasn't right. They moved down another staircase, into one of the ravines. "Sure this is a village? Doesn't look like it.." Jasmele said, but as they moved down the staircase she started noticing small holes in the rock, and what appeared to be a wide net of stairs, connecting them. "We have to live here, the wind simply gets too intense at night for any living organism, so we stay down here mostly…" the young woman said, and now the dirt in her face and her oddly big eyes made much more sense.

"Here we are…" She said with a cough, entering a narrow passage, and as soon as they walked in, a pleasant warmth met them. The silence was making Jasmele nervous, wasn't villages supposed to be crowded? "Where are all the villagers?" Maladela asked and the squeaky voice answered "Collecting rocks…" she twisted and turned a few switches inside the cave and a metal plate swung open, revealing a little fire inside a cut out of rock, warming the place nicely. Now that Jasmele could see properly, she furrowed her brows, as most of the furniture was made out of rock with skins and wool used as padding. Spears and clubs hang over a square rock that appeared to be the table, perhaps they were hunters. "So where is the fuel?" Maladela asked, and the lady perked a brow "What fuel?... Oh!" she smiled, her teeth rotten and worn down, how could that have happened at such a young age? The woman nodded "I'll go get my father… He is in charge around here" she said, slithering back into the dark passage leading out of the cave again. Jasmele and Maladela looked at each other in the weakly lit cave, exchanging worried glances. "I think we need to get out of here, the intel provided nothing about these people, let us leave…" Maladela said, stepping out of the small passage with Jasmele right behind her.

Outside it had become darker, only just could they make out the steps in front of them. "We have to move fast, the lady told us about the wind at night…" Maladela said, sticking her head out of the passage, only to yank it back in instantly and gasp. Maladela's arm squeezed Jasmele up against the wall of the passage, and she herself also pressed up against it. "Something is here…" she whispered, the voice stern and angry. Jasmele slowly peaked out next to Maladela, and a low hum, or even maybe a hiss was heard as a shrouded figure crawled up from the ravine on the other side of the wall. An enormous lizard creature was making its way up the side of the ravine, not even paying attention to the master and her apprentice. Jasmele pulled back and put her index finger to her lips, signaling Maladela to be quiet.

Maladela pressed the communicator wrapped around her wrist in a combination, sending a signal out to The Academy, she nodded at Jasmele. "Are we just going to wait here then?" Jasmele asked worried, "No, I'll get us out of here… Follow suit" Maladela whispered, sneaking out of the passage to the right, in the opposite direction from which they had arrived.

Maladela almost yelped as her jog came to an end halfway up the staircase. "Wait, why are you leaving so early?" the young woman smiled, standing right in front of Maladela, elevated by one or two steps. "We have no more business here, step aside" Maladela said, her voice stern and guarded. Jasmele looked around in the dark ravine, it was dead silent. "Well we can't have you leave without the fuel… My father is on his way just now" the woman said, a rotten smile flashing as she pulled the scarf covering her hair down. Her almost grey hair flickered in the wind, why would a woman so young be so physically worn out?

Jasmele squinted her eyes looking the woman up and down. "Move!" Maladela yelled out at her, her voice echoing out through the darkness. Jasmele noticed something at the hip of the girl, a slight glimmer of metal by her hip, shining through the thin grey robe. "Master watch out!" Jasmele pointed at the woman's hip, it now became obvious that this young girl was not ordinary. In a split second, Maladela drew her lightsabers, a green and a blue one, one for each hand, and at the same time the woman pulled her weapon out, a swift backflip earned her at least fifteen more steps between them. The young girl was holding a lightsaber, it was neatly held in her little hand, drawn down the side of her leg, the tip just over the steps. The red light illuminated her face faintly and it was then that Jasmele noticed a slight glimmer of yellow in her iris. "So it is true… The Jedi weren't wiped out" the now more sinister voice muttered.

This had to be the apprentice, Jasmele thought to herself, but where was the master? Maladela pointed a saber towards the apprentice, "You've chosen your path foolishly, but you thinking you can take me on is idiocy, drop your weapon and surrender" her voice commanding. A low chuckle emitted from the girl "I'm never alone" and with that the echo of steps were heard coming from behind Jasmele. A figure was approaching them from behind, the narrow path only allowing one person to thread at a time. "When I heard that Lavin 8 was home of a Jedi academy I didn't believe it… But I can now see clearly" a deep and mocking voice was heard, and within seconds the figure became clearer. A lightsaber sounded out in the ravine as it was drawn from behind Jasmele, and as she narrowed her eyes to look up the path, the weak illumination by the blade revealed him, Darth Valak.

"Now that you have taken the bait…" He approached Jasmele with only thirty feet between them. Jasmele drew her lightsaber, it feeling cold in her palm, but the blade sprung up as she had hoped and she assumed a defensive stance. "I presume that you have no hopes to leave this place alive…". Jasmele tried to keep her force protective barrier up, not being able to see behind her was a problem, but Maladela was handling the apprentice she presumed. "And now, your short lived adventure comes to an end.." Darth Valak said, the tip of his lightsaber had been scraping in the stairway so far, but now he pointed it directly at Jasmele.

The sound of lightsabers clashing was louder than she had expected in a ravine like this, it echoed wildly as she heard Maladela make contact with the apprentice, the time between strikes not more than half a second, she was not giving her much time to breathe. Darth Valak advanced, leaping towards Jasmele with a roar. Jasmele held her saber out, parrying the initial blow, her arms suffering under the sheer power of his swing. Blows went back and forth, Jasmele quickly settling into the rhythm, but he was much stronger than her. The sound of ships flying above them suddenly roared out, and a brief glance up revealed that the Empire had arrived. "Jump!" Maladela called out and leapt fifty feet over to the other side of the ravine, and Jasmele followed suit, barely evading a swing from Darth Valak. As soon as she touched down on the other side, rocks collided with the wall they were standing against, the Sith throwing boulders at them from across the ravine. Blasters lit up the ravine as troopers standing on the edge opened fire on Maladela and Jasmele. The sheer firepower being directed towards them nearly made Jasmele loose her footing, but all she could do was follow her master. Maladela threw a lightsaber to her left whilst running, it soaring up and gliding across a rank of troopers. It returned faithfully and a few seconds later about five troopers fell down into the darkness of the ravine. The Sith apprentice had joined them on that stairway, sprinting after them, only a mere hundred feet behind Jasmele.

They reached the top of the ravine in no time, the wind almost knocking them into the ravine again, but as they reached the ground level, troopers met them with blasters. Reflecting the blasts and cutting through the troops they struggled, knowing that right behind them were the apprentice. On the other side of the ravine, hundreds of troopers were beyond deployed from a ship, good thing they did not take that path upwards. The blaster bolts were flying left and right, but it wasn't too difficult to reflect them, they had good time to react as the blasts came from the other side of the crevice. The Sith apprentice emerged at the top of the stairway, and a second after Darth Valak emerged over the ledge, a leap had brought him all the way up from the ravine.

The blaster bolts were nearly hitting the two Sith's in their backs, and the ones that got close were reflected, the two fighters easily able to guard their backs. Maladela rushed towards Darth Valak, and Jasmele towards the apprentice. The younger Sith was considerably weaker, their fight much slower and not as violent as when Darth Valak had attacked her. Jasmele was on the offence, and with a force blast she sent the apprentice flying backwards, stumbling into the ground. Jasmele followed up, leaping towards the woman, the Sith barely raising her lightsaber fast enough to block the overhead strike. The apprentice was on her knees, a terrible position to fight in really.

Jasmele struck swiftly from above, seeing the apprentice respond, heightening her saber to block, Jasmele knew she had won. Jasmele turned her saber off, letting the apprentice parry nothing, and once her swing had gone further down, and the hilt was pointed towards the apprentices face, she turned the blade on once more, successfully tricking the apprentice to raise her guard and expose her face. Impaling the skull of the woman, Jasmele pulled her saber out and removed her head from her shoulders with a decisive swing. Jasmele was so struck with victory that she did not notice the lightsaber of the apprentice slip out of her hand, flying directly into Valaks. Maladela and Darth Valak were both armed with two sabers, now dueling at a complexity that Jasmele did not yet comprehend. Charging towards Valak as his back was turned she felt a powerful wave blow her backwards, and as she landed on her back a few feet away, she noticed that Darth Valak was not the producer of the blast, it was Maladela.

"Run back to the ship!" Maladela roared, not averting her eyes from her opponent at any given time. Jasmele took a quick breath, her eyes filled with disbelief, she wasn't moving. "Go!" Maladela roared, gritting her teeth under the thunderous blows from the Sith. Jasmele snapped out of it and assumed a sprint, she was running as fast as she could towards the ship. A turret from the Empire vessel took aim and sent a blast towards Jasmele, it pulverizing rock behind her as she barely avoided it. She could hear the blaster bolts flying past her, and she held her saber out to her side, reflecting a few as she drew closer to the ship, a few more minutes and she could be safe.

As she turned a corner she got a last glimpse of the two duelists, they were still trading blows at a very fast pace, the four lightsabers almost dancing around each other. As she rounded the corner it suddenly became silent for a short second before the thunderous roar of an Empire fighter flying above her, almost blasted her ear drums. Two bolts from the fighter, flying incredibly low hit the rockface above her, sending rubble down in her path, a medium sized sharp rock entering her right shoulder, and she heard it collided with the metal in there. Gritting her teeth she continued her sprint as the fighter followed, blasting at her path.

Jasmele turned stopped dead in her tracks, the fighter shooting ahead of her wildly. She closed her eyes and with a deep breath extended her hands, furrowing her brows in concentration she assumed control of the fighter, pulling it into the ground with a loud clash of metal meeting rock. As she assumed her sprint again she heard an explosion and fire broke out in the wreckage, the troopers inside rolling around in flames, some of them without limbs. Eight troopers were grouped with their backs facing towards her, they were already inspecting the ship… How did they find it when it was cloaked? She collided with them, blasting three into a wall and swiftly slashing the last five to bits, only one blaster going off before the last body hit the ground.

Entering the cock-pit she for the first time heard how deeply and quick her breathing had been going on. Firing up the engine and checking the control panel she lifted off, blaster bolts flying past her and a few gracing the wings as she took off. "Master are you there?" She called into her communicator, no response. She checked to see if someone was following her, but by some miracle no fighters were visible behind her. She entered hyperspeed as soon as she exited orbit, blasting directly towards Lavin 8.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen – Coruscant**

As Jasmele entered hyperspeed, a hologram of Kira Divanah appeared aside her control panel. "the Empire has found us, I do not know when you'll receive this message, but by all means stay away from Livan 8, I will have the rest of the council contact you, they will tell you where to go" The hologram looks around "We don't have much time, I will get the younglings to safety, may the force be with you" and just like that the transmission cut out. Jasmele redirected her course, stopping in the middle of the journey. She knew that there were other council members hiding on Coruscant, but wether or not they had been found too, she did not know. Redirecting her ship towards Coruscant she blasted towards the system.

After twenty minutes she arrived at Coruscant, the lights of the massive city planet shining out through the atmosphere. She flew in between two large asteroids, deciding to touch down on the north end of planet, which was according to her console the underworld of Coruscant, a place for criminals and lost souls. As she closed in she could see the fumes rising from this part of the planets, everything was dirty and most of the buildings here were apartment complexes or warehouses. The good thing about Coruscant is that there was no toll, it was simply a mess, and with the empires presence so weak, she felt safer. After the fall of the republic, the Empire had destroyed all Jedi artifacts, covering the earlier temples with rubble and waste, letting the planet turn from the core of all democracy to a cesspit of gambling and illegal activities. She flew her ship into one of the only skyscrapers in the area, one for storing your ship as you roamed the streets. She flew into a spot and two robotic arms pulled her ship into the vault, hanging it from the ceiling until the price was paid.

Turning around Jasmele wrapped herself in her dusty and filthy robes, making sure her lightsaber was well hidden she walked towards the elevator, not bothered to look around at the people too much. Making her way into the streets eight hundred and thirty stories below, she noticed the smell, a mixture of fried meat and fuel, truly horrible.

"Cheap drinks, lovely lady" a man with a rotten smile pleaded, his arm gesturing into a faintly lit bar, the smell coming from in there rather dire.

Brushing the man aside, she entered the bar, she needed to stay in the most uninviting place of all, and this fit the description. The bar had four or five people spread around; all with their heads hanging and their shoulders slouched. Jasmele hopped onto a bar stool and looked up at the barkeep from under her hood "Wamba juice" she said, putting needed amount of credits on the counter. A dirty glass of juice was placed in front of her, and upon sipping it she became unsure of its origin. Slurping another drink of the disgusting fluid she moved an arm under the bar, fiddling with her communicator.

She clicked around, sending an emergency signal out to the chosen communicators, a total of perhaps twenty messages sent out, but to whom she did not know. Looking up at the barkeep she muttered.

"Do you have rentable rooms?" She tried to seem sluggish in her speech, attempting to fit in.

The Ithorian leaned forwards and with a raspy voice answered "We rent out rooms for twenty-five credits, nightly…"

"Sign me up for one night" she said, putting the credits on the desk, receiving a small chip inside of a rubber square.

"Just hover it over the lock and you'll be in… Room A4 it seems" he nodded and returned to polishing a glass.

Jasmele took the chip and left over half of her juice on the counter, the Ithorian giving her a mean glare as she walked right towards the stairway leading to the rooms. As she came upstairs, a man was pressing another man up against the wall, whispering to him in a very threatening manner. Jasmele entered her room, thinking it was best to mind her own business at the time.

The room was filthy as expected; a bed with dirty sheets and a cupboard was the main attraction of this luxury. Jasmele removed her robe, hanging it over the foot of the bed, she turned and saw an armored lockbox, probably for storing weapons. She put her communicator and lightsaber on the cupboard, sighing deeply she shook her sheets and started undressing. Unclasping her belt only to slip her pants of felt great after a day like that, her legs and torso beaten and bruised. As she removed the rest of her clothing, only underpants between her and the outside world, she felt up the place where a rock had shattered the outer armor on her substitute shoulder. Her shoulder was functional, but needed repair as soon as possible, she gritted her teeth as she felt up the bent metal. Slipping out of her underwear she ran her fingers above her privates, she needed to groom herself, but not here anyway, that would just be lunacy.

She decided the blanket was too filthy and threw it on the ground, picking her dusty robe as a substitute; she wrapped herself in the cloth and lowered her body into the bed, sighing deeply. Even a bed like this was heaven after a day like this. Her last thoughts went from home, to the academy, to Kedo, Maladela and Kira. She wondered if Grandma was even alive, if her friends even remembered her anymore, it had after all been nearly ten months by now. Drifting off to sleep she heard the men yell outside her door, a heavy thump followed by someone running down the stairs gave her the idea that someone had probably died, but she didn't mind, she was too tired.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen – Coruscant II**

Gasping for air, she nearly fell out of the bed as she awoke in the cold room. Looking around in her immediate surroundings she quickly remembered where she was, lowering her head back onto the pillow with a deep sigh. The events of the previous day briefly flashed through her mind, the last glimpse of her masters struggling face as she rounded that corner, the feeling that rushed through her as she crashed that fighter into the ground, it was magnificent, it was an act of control and power.

Sitting up over the edge of the bed she gave a long yawn, stretching her arms far over her head. She needed to wash badly, her torso dirty and the wound on her right shoulder showing signs that some dirt had gathered in there. Getting up she put on her underwear, then her clothing, strapping into her gear she hid her belongings and her figure under the big gray robe, turning towards the door. Looking back at the room for a second, making sure she had left everything in order, she exited the room.

Looking around she noticed a splatter of blood in the old filthy rug that made the floor of the upper area. Walking down the stairs she was greeted by the barkeep giving her a friendly nod. Turning her key in she smiled "It was lovely" she said "I'm sure…" the creature muttered, turning away from her again.

Exiting the bar she yawned again, the cold morning air sending shivers down her spine. She had loads of time, she was waiting for someone to contact her over her communicator, and until then she was just going to aimlessly wander, at least that was the plan. Taking a healthy ten minute walk after following the instructions of a woman she had arrived at the public bathing area, not sure of its legitimacy she entered. A short women met her behind a counter as she entered, the entire area looking dusty, the metal covered walls could've used a renovation as well. "That'll be fifty credits mam…" the rusty voice called "-Fifty-?" Jasmele gasped, and the woman nodded. Putting the money on the counter she received another chip, walking into the bathing area.

Shower 14 she said to herself, as she moved down to her cube. Every shower was a small box, one would enter and lock the door behind, and after that you'd place everything in a small box that would be sealed under the showering. Swiping the chip over the console she entered her bathing stall, as a voice instructed her how to operate it she followed. Slipping every single piece of clothing and gear off, she placed it in the rather large metal box, a lid slipping in over it as she started her bath. From the sides came water, splashing against her sides and stomach, from under her came another beam, hitting her in her privates, making her jump slightly, they had nothing like this on Tatooine. Small squirts of soap came from the top showerhead and she received just the right amount. A small timer displayed that she had five minutes and twenty seconds of water left, and she used them well. She was pretty sure the moans and loud clapping in the next stall testified to the fact that these stalls weren't clean, so she tried to not touch anything but the water. After a while the water stopped and a piece of cloth was offered her, using it to wipe her body down she put her hair in a ponytail and retrieved her belongings.

The process of gearing up had been daily routine back at the academy, and she was efficient at it. Her thoughts went to Kedo, Kira and Maladela, what about the younglings and all the other Padawan? She wanted to be contacted as soon as possible, looking down at her communicator it almost felt like it was ignoring her. She wrapped her hand around her lightsaber, it was cold to the touch and it felt good to wield it, it had only been a day and it already felt like it was a lifelong companion. Stepping out of the booth she heard loud moaning from inside the booth once again, and judging by the voices no women were involved, she made her way to the exit with a giggle.

Entering the streets of Coruscant once more, she felt refreshed and hungry. Picking up a Jawi spear from a vendor on the streets she gulped down the spicy meat within a minute, continuing her walk in the slums. Walking past a group of teenage boys she felt them pointing at her, a single one thrusting in her direction, a few whistles coming her way. "This was not a place grandma would have wished for you to end up" she told herself, sighing again as she looked down at her communicator. As she rounded the corner she saw the biggest building she had seen yet, a massive palace almost it appeared, but it had a bar sign out in front, intrigued she approached the entrance.

A small line formed outside she perked a brow "Do people really drink this early in the morning?" she joined line and shook her head. She gasped out as she felt something touch her on the behind. "You don't need to wait in line sweet heart, you can just walk on in…" A man that looked like a bouncer said, standing at about seven feet tall he easily cupped her left butt cheek with his big hand, throwing her a sleazy smile. Pushing the man in the chest she send him into a stumble backwards, he was visibly surprised at her strength, "I can carry myself fine, thank you.." she said walking past the line and straight into the almost club like bar. The sight that met her was truly strange, about twenty round stages were filled with half naked women dancing, and a big square in the middle that appeared to be the bar were the main attractions, but even the dozens of booths around seemed to be well occupied, perhaps a few hundred people were crammed in here. Walking past a few dancing gangsters she made her way to the bar, looking over the shoulder of a shorter man she saw the amount of drinks being passed out, turning around with a sigh. Making her way to the corner of the massive room she sat down in an empty booth in the corner, covering her face and figure in the big robe, waiting for someone to find her, for someone to talk to her.


End file.
